Vol.6 Ren Suzugamori "Shuumatsu e no prelude"
Vol.6 Ren Suzugamori "Shuumatsu e no prelude" (Vol.6　雀ヶ森レン「終末へのprelude」) is the sixth album of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit: Character Songs to be released along with Vol.5 Taishi Miwa "Welcome". Tracklist *1.終末へのprelude (Shuumatsu e no prelude) *2.LET’S JOIN“THE”VANGUARD *3.終末へのprelude (Shuumatsu e no prelude) (off vocal) *4.LET’S JOIN“THE”VANGUARD (off vocal) *5.ミニドラマ(6) (Mini Drama Part 6) Video Lyrics Shuumatsu e no prelude Kanji = 結末は既に告げられている 僕には全て見えていますよ あとはもうその時を待てばいい 世界の終末の夜明けを 何を怖れているのでしょう こんな素晴らしい力の前で 絶望と栄光が 鮮やかに降り注ぐ朝に 選ばれた者だけが出会う 真実の幕が上がる 誰もが敗北への序章に 等しく与えられた戯れ それでも君は後悔せずに 最後まで行くと言うのでしょう 試してみればいいのです 今限界に息づく力 残酷に美しく 未来を映し出すカードに 愛された僕だけがわかる その道の行き着く場所 イメージの導くまま 絶望と栄光が 鮮やかに降り注ぐ朝に 選ばれた者だけが出会う 真実の幕が上がる 僕だけが行き着く場所 |-| Rōmaji = Ketsumatsu wa sude ni tsugerarete iru Boku ni wa subete miete imasu yo Ato wa mō sonotoki o mateba ī Sekai no shūmatsu no yoake o Nani o osorete iru no deshou Kon'na subarashī chikara no mae de Zetsubō to eikō ga azayaka ni furisosogu asa ni Eraba reta mono dake ga deau Shinjitsu no maku ga agaru Dare moga haiboku e no joshō ni Hitoshiku ataerareta tawamure Soredemo kimi wa kōkai sezu ni Saigo made iku to iu no deshou Tameshite mireba ī no desu Ima genkai ni ikidzuku chikara Zankoku ni utsukushiku mirai o utsushidasu kādo ni Aisa reta boku dake ga wakaru Sono michi no ikitsuku basho Imēji no michibiku mama Zetsubō to eikō ga azayaka ni furisosogu asa ni Eraba reta mono dake ga deau Shinjitsu no maku ga agaru Boku dake ga ikitsuku basho LET’S JOIN“THE”VANGUARD Kanji = 聞こえるんですよ〜 隠してたって、僕にはお見通しです カードの声とか、食材の声、そしてキミの声! さぁ、遊びましょう! みんなでなくちゃ、面白くありませんからね 「一抜けた」無しです せっかく、集まったなら… もったいないですよ、笑っていないとね さぁ!こっちへ 決まったことばっかしてたら、 飽きちゃいませんか? 気ままがいいんです 一緒にヴァンガードファイトしちゃいましょう さぁ!こっちへ 勝つのは僕なんですけど、 楽しいじゃないですか こうやって、イメージすることが キミのターンで〜す! そんなにデッキと にらめっこしても、なんにもわかりませんよ〜 難しいコトは、カード任せでいいじゃないですか さぁ、遊びましょう! ひとりぼっちじゃ、面白くありませんからね いろんなユニット、いろんな相手がこんなに… 集まったんですよ、笑っちゃいますよね さぁ!こっちへ 決まったことなんてないです、だから飽きません 凄いことですよね? 一緒にヴァンガードファイトしちゃいましょう さぁ!こっちへ Stand Upするときに“The”をつけることが かっこいいんです!真似しちゃっていいんですよ〜 ずっとこれからも、みんな一緒にいなくちゃ 嫌(ヤ)なんですよ 離ればなれなんて、つまんないですからね…きっと 集まったんですよ、仲間もライバルも さぁ!こっちへ 相手がいなくちゃなんにも始まらないです 誰もおなじでしょう? 一緒にヴァンガードファイトしちゃいましょう さぁ!こっちへ こんなに楽しいんですから、しなくちゃ損です もったいないです! Stand Up“The”Vanguard Fight! |-| Rōmaji = Kikoerun desu yo〜 Kakushite tatte, boku ni ha o mitōshidesu Kādo no koe toka, shokuzai no koe, soshite kimi no koe! Saa, asobimashou! Min'nadenakucha, omoshiroku arimasenkara ne "Ichi nuketa" nashidesu Sekkaku, atsumattanara… Mottainaidesu yo, waratte inaito ne Saa! Kocchi e Kimatta koto bakka shi tetara Akichai masen ka? Kimama ga ī ndesu Issho ni vangādo faito shichaimashou Saa! Kocchi e Katsu no wa boku nan desu kedo Tanoshī janaidesu ka Kō yatte imēji suru koto ga Kimi no tān de~su! Son'na ni dekki to Niramekko shite mo, nan'nimo wakarimasen yo~ Muzukashī koto wa, kādo makase de ī janaidesu ka Saa, asobimashou! Hitori bocchi ja, omoshiroku arimasenkara ne Iron'na yunitto, iron'na aite ga kon'nani… Atsumattan desu yo, waracchai masu yo ne Saa! Kocchi e Kimatta koto nante nai desu, dakara akimasen Sugoi kotodesu yo ne? Issho ni vangādo faito shi chaimashou Saa! Kocchi e Stand Up suru toki ni “The” o tsukeru koto ga Kakkoī ndesu! Mane shi chatte ī ndesu yo~ Zutto korekara mo, min'na issho ni inakucha Ya nan desu yo Hanarebanare nante, tsuman'nai desu kara ne… kitto Atsumattan desu yo, nakama mo raibaru mo Saa! Kocchi e Aite ga inakucha nan'nimo hajimaranai desu Dare mo onajideshou? Issho ni vangādo faito shi chaimashou Saa! Kocchi e Kon'nani tanoshīndesu kara, shinakucha son desu Mottainaidesu! Stand Up “The” Vanguard Fight! Category:Song Category:Merchandise